Take me or leave me
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Kendall's been a total jerk to James, but for a reason James never would have suspected. James&Kendall One-shot...WARNING: Only for the people who can take extreme SMUTTINESS R&R


**My first Kendall and James One-shot, that too my first M-rated one! I hope you guys like it! ENJOY :) **

James POV

_Say anything you want _

_I turn the Music up_

_Cuz Baby we aint goin' no-oh-oh where_

_I leave it all behind, to be with you tonight_

_And everybody's screaming oh-oh-oh-oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah Oh yeah, screaming oh-yeah-yeah! _Our producer Gustavo cut us off there.

"Dogs, pretty good work today," said Gustavo from his seat as we recorded our new song oh yeah for the album. I especially love this song because it was the first song I ever got to sing lead in.

"You really think so Gustavo?" asked Carlos as he spoke from inside the recording studio.

"Well, with some more practice and better focus, we can probably get it up to not making me want to vomit," he said with the usual annoyance in his tone.

Kelly grabbed the microphone from his hand, irritated and smiled up at us. "What Gustavo means is, Great work today guys, James I'm especially impressed with your singing today!"

I smiled triumphantly, but from the corner of my eye I saw Kendall roll his eyes. We walked out of the studio to be fully evaluated by Gustavo.

"Kelly's right, James, and you know how much I hate to give you the benefit of the doubt but I must say, I'm glad to have mad you lead." Said Gustavo, crossing his arms with a small smile on his face.

Kendall groaned and threw his head back in annoyance.

"Wow good job today buddy!" said Logan patting me on the back.

"Yeah, buddy good job." Kendall said sarcastically "You got some positive feedback from the big boss man, oh you must be so proud," he waved his hands in the air and shot me a dirty look.

"What's your deal Kendall?" I said bothered yet hurt. Ever since Jo ditched him for her co-star Jett, Kendall's been so angry lately. But why did he have to take it out on me, he's been the same towards everyone except for me.

"My deal is I sing way better than you and I should be lead!" he put his finger to my chest, pushing me back a little.

"You're always lead; this is my time to shine," I shot back.

"Yeah well I think you shine all the time considering you use so much hair products, satellites can detect that oily hair a mile away."

"Shut up!"

I slapped his arm and he slapped mine right back hard. We started fighting until Kelly broke it up.

"DOGS HEAL!" yelled Gustavo and instantly, we stopped fighting. "Carlos and Logan you can go, but James and Kendall in my office NOW!" he demanded, turning his back and walking towards his office.

We both groaned at the thought of sitting through another one Gustavo's lectures which were basically him just screaming at us. We walked into his large office and stood before him, while he stood from behind his desk. He slammed his hands on the table, exasperated and gave us a death stare through his glasses, which scared us a little.

"Ok, I am SICK and TIRED, of you two always fighting with each other, this need's to stop!" he screamed.

"Blame Kendall, he's the one that starts it" I complained.

"Oh boo-hoo poor little James can't handle a little criticism," he sneered.

"Why do you always have to put me down when I do something amazing?" I said turning to him.

"When you do something amazing, when do you ever?"

"ENOUGH!" he cut us both off. "Look I'm not shy about replacing band members and unless you two want to be one of them, I suggest you quit acting stupid and settle out your differences before I send you both packing, UNDERSTOOD?" he yelled.

"Yes, Gustavo!" we both said in a monotone expression.

"GOOD, now get out of my office while I make some final adjustments on the new song," he said, shooing us out of his office.

We rode back to the palm woods in one of Gustavo's limo silently. We didn't look at each other and sat on opposite sides, it seemed like hours before we got back. We scrambled out of the car as if we saw land for the first time.

"I'm going back to the room," I said to Kendall.

"Like I give a fuck," Kendall said nastily and headed in the opposite direction.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to the apartment. I opened the door where I saw Logan and Carlos playing Halo Wars. Katie and Mrs. Knight were nowhere in sight so I just assumed they went on their monthly mother-daughter weekend getaway. I plopped on the couch next to Logan, who paused the game and turned to me, as did Carlos.

"Rough day, bud?" asked Logan, as if this were news to him.

"Yeah, and it's all because of Kendall, he's been such an asshole to me ever since Jo broke up with him, it's not my fault that she dumped him for Jett." I lay back on the couch, covering my face with a pillow.

"James you got to give the guy a break, he's going through a rough time, I mean wouldn't you be upset if your girlfriend blew you off for a guy whose also your worst enemy?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, but I wouldn't take it out on you guys like Kendall does to me, and he only has this nasty attitude towards me, no one else." I said removing the pillow from my face, still lying down.

"Dude you're exaggerating, he's not that bad,"

"Oh really, he trips me on purpose, he calls me names and today, the _one_ time Gustavo yelled at me for doing something right, Kendall just had to ruin it and we both got threatened to be sent home," I said with slight anger in my tone. I knew better than to yell at Carlos like that, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh…. well you know what I think James-"Carlos started and was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Hello…. Really….. That's awesome….. I'm coming down right now" he got up off the couch and went for the door.

"Carlos where are you going?" Logan called out.

"Stephanie called, she said she has 20 minutes to hang out before she goes back to work, I'm sorry James but she's my girlfriend and I GOT TO GO, Logan's got your back, later." He darted out the door and was out of sight.

"Wow, I've never seen him run so fast… any way what were we talking about?" asked Logan.

"Um, we were talking about what a major jerk Kendall is," I said a little annoyed at the lack of Logan's attention span.

"Right, sorry, ok well James you and Kendall have known each other the longest therefore you guys are the closest." He pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry that ship has sailed, he totally hates me and I don't know why, I've been a good friend to him and I was there for him when Jo broke up with him, why is he being so horrible all of a sudden," I asked, sitting up to face Logan.

"James, the reason he's acting the way he is, is because you let him, you never defend yourself, you see me, Carlos, Mrs. Knight or Katie take ANY crap from him, ever, you always let him push you around like a mop."

"Well, maybe because I'm being courteous to his feelings because his girlfriend just left him and I didn't want to make it any worse on him and throw that negative energy right back at him!"

"Dude, you have to learn to stand up for yourself, and conceitedness doesn't count, I can see that you don't want to hurt Kendall's feelings any more than they are but you're absolutely right Kendall has been a jerk to you lately and they broke up about 4 months ago and he needs to find a better outlook for his anger," he said enthusiastically.

"You're right Logan, Kendall should learn how to deal with his anger and I'm not going to be his little chew toy anymore." I said standing up confidently.

"I'm proud of you, now I think we should head down to the pool and celebrate with frozen yogurt," he said standing up with me as we both headed for the door.

We headed down to the pool where they had a new frozen yogurt stand, Logan and I each got one and passing by Carlos and Stephanie's little make-out session using their usually lounge chair which was the most comfortable one, for two people. Right as I was about to grab a seat I saw a hand grab onto it first, and that hand belonged to an annoyed blonde named Kendall.

"Excuse me James, but this seat is taken," said Kendall with an aggravated expression on his face.

I looked at Logan who gave me a _remember what we talked about face _I turned back to Kendall and confidently said "I don't see your name on it?"

"Yeah but didn't you read the rules, no animals at the pool," he said spitefully.

"Alright Kendall I know that-" I started off calmly.

"Wait you know things" he said putting his finger to his chin, in fake amazement.

"That's it you arrogant bastard, one more crack like that-" I said more heatedly but was cut off.

"That's not the only thing that's going to be cracked," he came closer and we argued more and more. Everyone was starring at us but I didn't care.

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWO THAT IS ENOUGH!" Logan screamed, which sounded a lot like how Mrs. Knight would say it. "CARLOS, get over here NOW!" he said turning to Carlos for some back up.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Carlos called from his lounge chair with Stephanie still on top of him.

Logan marched himself over to Carlos and grabbed onto his ear. "Stephie sweetheart, I'll make it up to you later" Logan said sweetly to Carlos's girlfriend and dragged the whining boy over to both of us.

"All you guys ever do now a day is fight, _ALL THE TIME_ and we are both sick of it!" yelled Logan, letting go of Carlos so they both stood before us.

"Logan's right, Kendall you're being a total jerk and James you're being a baby who gives into his nasty remarks, you _both_ need to grow up, do you know the amount of time I get to spend with Stephanie, oh yeah _WE HAVE NO TIME_, and can you two give Logan and I a break from making sure you both don't kill each other?" Carlos demanded, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Carlos, Kendall knows all about not hanging around with girls, he could give you some pointers" I said, smirking up at Kendall

"How about you shut up before I pound you in your face you cuda' obsessed freak!" said Kendall, clenching his teeth.

"Come at me, beanie boy," I said trying to sound intimidating. We started slapping each other's hands until Logan pulled us both away

"You both better cut it out or so help me, I will pound _BOTH OF YOUR FACES IN!_" Logan said with his face turning slightly red. "Now, I'm not letting the both of you come back to our room, until you two can settle your differences and become friends again," he finally said.

"You can't lock us out of our own room!" I started

"The hell I can, Carlos and I aren't the only ones you've been annoying, Bitters said if you two won't stop your constant bickering he'll kick you guys out and he's agreed to locking the two of you outside until you make nice, clear?" he asked.

"Carlos!" whined Kendall.

"Don't Carlos me, I am _NOT_ getting you out of this Kendall, if you and James aren't at least acquaintances by tomorrow, I'm going to tell Gustavo we've found new band members to replace you guys with" threatened Carlos.

"That's not fair" Kendall protested.

"Well it's not fair to me, Logan, Gustavo and Stephanie that our lives are put on hold for you two, now play nice and you both could come back upstairs," Carlos and Logan finally said, both walking back up to the apartment and left us outside at 9 pm with no one else around, we were both alone.

We sat there in silence much like our car ride back home to the Palm Woods. I sat back in my lounge chair pondering, what I did wrong to make Kendall so infuriated. I mean I was the first one who knew about the break up and I stayed up with him all night, like two chicks, me consoling him and him pouring out his feelings. But after that night the next morning it was like Kendall was a whole other person, because he woke up infuriated at me, like I was the reason for all the bad stuff in his life. I was the reason he even came to this town, he should be thanking me every day for allowing him to make music and doing something he loves, alongside his friends. But like always, I had to be the mature one in this because I want to go back to my room; I walked over to Kendall, who looked as if he were starring at something disgusting.

"Look Kendall, its late we're both tired and clearly you and I don't want to go back to Minnesota, so why don't we just make-up alright?" I said, making him an offer.

"Speaking of make-up, my mom told me to tell you to stop borrowing hers," he said coolly.

I was mad and with both hands I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him off the lounge chair and on to his feet. He forced me off of him.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me Diamond?" he pointed his finger at me and I slapped it away.

"Shut up alright, ever since you and Jo broke up you have been the world's biggest jackass to me and I'm sick of it!" He turned his back to me in annoyance, but I kept talking. "I didn't break your heart; she did, so I don't understand why you have to be so rude to me, you don't treat anyone else this way, why just me?" he turned to face me.

"You think this is about Jo; I've just been sick off _YOU_, you and everyone else talking about you" In a girlish voice he mocked. "Oh James you're such a good singer, I want to dance with you, oh James you're so HOT, JUST TAKE ME!" He got in my face for that last one.

"Well that's never bothered you before, girls have always given me attention and you've never seem to mind that," I pointed out.

"Wow, you're so modest" he said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, I stayed up with you all night the day Jo broke up with you and from that next morning up until now, you've treated me like crap and I just want to know why, we've never had this problem before why are you being so mean?" I pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone" he pushed me out of the way and headed for the door. I was done with him; I couldn't hold my words back any longer.

"You know I can see why Jo left you for Jett, he's better looking, got a better career and oh yeah, he's got the charms to win over a taken girl!" I spat at him. I knew that was harsh but I didn't care

He came up back in my direction and shoved me. "You're such a douche." He was right about to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you're the queen of the douches!" I shoved him back twice as hard.

He took one look at me and grabbed onto me forcefully and we both fell into the pool. He punched and kicked me twice in the face and on the side of my rib cage. I pulled him under but he was too quick and escaped my grasp and swam towards the shallow end of the pool. I caught him in time and pinned him down on the steps of the pool and stared at him face to face for about a minute, dead silence. His face was pretty cut up and was breathing heavily.

Before I could say or do anything, he grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips towards mine, passionately. I was in complete shock, I didn't know what to say or think; one of my best friends whom I've loathed for some time now just kissed me. After about a few seconds, he let go and had a blank expression on his face that wasn't angry or sad, just blank.

"Is this why you were mad with me for so long?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed and lastly gave in. "Like you said, the night Jo and I broke up, when you stayed up with me all night… I don't know I started to develop these weird feelings for you and…. I didn't want to tell you I wanted you to figure it out on your own but you…. You're just such a dumbass that I gave up from there." He said with a bit of disgust in his tone.

"So you were mad at me because… you just had a gay crush on me?" I asked confused.

"First off, the word's bisexual smart one, and second… I never said I had a crush on you." He said grumbled.

"Really, well if you don't have a crush on me, then why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He didn't answer he looked down trying to avoid making eye contact, which means he's getting nervous. Good, now it's going to be my turn to torture him, only this time, I know exactly what to say. I smirked at him.

"Do I turn you on Kendall; do you fantasize about me _grinding_ up on you, _stroking_ you, sliding myself _in and out_… making _sweet_ love to you?" I whispered sexily and nibbled on his ear. I was so good at getting what I wanted, part of being James Diamond, you always know how to charm a person, whether it be a boy or girl.

"Back off." He muttered. Underneath me I felt his member getting hard and growing. I reached my hands down to his groin and grabbed on to his full length.

"James…" he gasped at the sudden change of pace.

"Damn dude you're really hard, do you like it when I talk sexy to you, do you want to know what I think?" I whispered. I've never done it with a guy before, but I always say I'm open to new things; maybe having sex with Kendall could be fun, plus I was still very angry with him, and getting out your anger sexually is pretty much the best way to do so. I lowered my head and licked the shell of his ear, and squeezed hard on his groin.

He groaned loudly and turned me around so I was underneath him. He stared at me, huffing with anger and lust. "You dirty rotten son of a bitch, you think I'm going to let you turn me on like that, this isn't your show, so I make the rules."

He thrust his hips against mine and my pelvis got a sweet taste of his. With that one move; my member started to grow as hard as his was.

"Oh _shit_… "I sighed through clenched teeth.

"Mhmm… fuck," He growled.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and slammed my lips to his and furiously made-out with him. As soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue shot in and circled all around, hitting all my sensitive spots and making me moan into the kiss. I guess with the sounds of my whimpers he knew where they were and took advantage of that in order to gain dominance. The taste of his tongue was such an experience, so euphoric and exciting, just something I couldn't get enough of. I quickly undid his button down shirt and slipped it off easily, and starred at his half-naked body, his lean muscles fit him quite nicely, not too bulky or thin, just the way I like it.

With such force he ripped off my shirt, jeans and black boxer briefs, exposing me to him, he smiled wickedly at my muscular body, and slid his hands around my torso. He began to lightly kiss my neck, but as he went lower down towards my chest, he sucked harder, and held my right nipple in between his teeth.

"Ngnn…. oh lord..." I moaned and grasped onto him for dear life.

Desperate to control my emotions I thrashed my hips at him but he moved up his before I could touch him. I could feel him smirking as he traced his hands all around my back he removed my boxers, and grabbed my ass, without warning.

"_**Fuck**_ Kendall….. If you don't…. I'm gonna…."I moaned loudly into his ear, which made him laugh under his breath and met my kiss.

He moved his hands from my butt and traced them towards my upper thigh, where he slid his hands up and down my legs and slowly, with his right hand he circled them around my dick, one finger at a time wrapping them around my member and gently tugging on it, which made it leak the slightest bit, the pre-cum mixing in with the pool water.

"You _**want**_ it…. You're going to have to _earn_ it…" he whispered moving his mouth back to my swollen neck, spreading the excreted pre-cum around all around my pelvis.

I wanted him so bad; my body aching for friction against his thick cock, pushing my hips against his in a steady motion, but it wasn't enough. Removing his hand from my member, he traced it right back to my ass and slammed his finger into my tight, wet hole.

"Aghhh… _**god**_… Kendall…" I howled with pain. He moved his cum-covered middle finger all throughout my hole, stretching it out, and adding a second finger right when the pain was starting to ease away. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, a tear leaking out the corner of my eye.

"Shushh…" he cooed and kissed my forehead. He moved his fingers deeper inside me and using his other hand to stroke my upper thigh. It wasn't long until that pain turned into satisfaction as he slid his fingers all around stretching out my hole. He removed his hands out, for what was to come next.

"May I…." he whispered.

"…_Please_…" I sighed and undid the zipper from his jeans and got rid of his cum and pool water soaked white boxers and tossed it to the side.

He arched up on me, showing off his full erection, all eight inches of meat, dangling right before my eyes was about to go inside of me. Overwhelmed by all the excitement, I leaned my head, a little nervous for what was about to come. I whimpered

"It's ok…. I've got you…" he said sweetly and kissed my lips to ease my tension. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

He wrapped his fingers around my back and slid his tongue back into my mouth. He clutched onto my hips as I spread my legs out for the perfect angle to fit his beautiful erection against my readied hole. He brought his body closer to mine, I held my breath out of anxiousness and went deeper into the kiss; concentrating on that and letting Kendall take me from there. He gently pushed his cock half-way into my readied hole, rocking his body against my slightly exhausted, yet wanting body, adjusting it to meet the right angle of pleasure. I gripped onto his back, breaking away from the kiss and breathed heavily into his ear.

"It-it's ok…. I can tolerate a little pain… please… _harder_." I moaned desperately for him to continue.

He smiled down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. He slid himself out, leaving the head of his dick still inside me, and slammed himself half-way back in with that first thrust. He did that once more at the same pace, smirking down at me, seeing that I was being tormented from not having had my request fulfilled.

"You freakin' _**tease**_…" I breathed. "Just….. Do it!" I cried out.

He snickered. "Tell me James…. How bad do you want me?" he said in a hushed tone.

"_**Fuck**_ Kendall…. I want you ramming yourself so deep… I want it so _bad_…." I moaned aloud.

He growled and started to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace with sharp stabs as he angled his hips to fuck me ruthlessly. Kendall moaned and gasped as he felt the inner walls of my ass close in on him tightly every time he went further. He grasped around my hips and with a great amount of force, he continued this pattern on me persistently. I held onto the railings of the pool and spread out my legs even more, letting the blonde boy loose on my body. I fought back the urge to scream his name and replaced it with short sinful expressions that I knew would turn him on and made him groan with anguish as well. My inner walls started to tighten more and more until the pain started to numb away and turned into enjoyment as he rapidly struck his member into me. Our lower halves bucked wildly; I transferred my arms from the railings around his shoulders and squeezed tightly in a desperate attempt to keep myself from completely loosing it. The combination of our body heat was so intense that the temperature of the water started to heat up. My breathing pattern shortened as I screamed his name over and over again.

"Ngn …..Oh god…_ Kendall_…" I chanted mercilessly, my throat beginning to hurt

"God James….. I'm so close…" he moaned.

With his final jab at my ass, I jerked my head back and panted heavily, that final one took the life out of me. He worked his way out of the orgasm with gentler shoves and removed my hands off his back and positioned them to relax at the sides of my tired body and laced our fingers together. I took a deep breath and bucked my hips once more against his, and kissed the top of his head. Wrapping his arms around my lower back he removed himself steadily out of my ass as I rose up and positioned his legs to wrap around my hips, and embraced him. He took one hand and cupped it around my head and kissed my neck gently as I massaged his right thigh. We locked eyes, our sweaty wet foreheads pressed up against each other.

"So… are we friends again?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled weakly. "Most definitely!" He said kissing me one last time before he helped me out of the pool.

My pool saturated clothes didn't look so appealing to put on, but I couldn't walk back into the building naked. I put my wet clothes on and checked my phone, and I saw I had a text from Logan.

_Hey James, when you and Kendall are done having sex, you guys could come back up to the apartment ;)_

I laughed, I guess Logan saw us from the window, or maybe even heard us. I walked over to see Kendall dressed and took his hand in mine and walked back up to the apartment.

**Please no hate comments, I can't be as good as all the other amazing authors who write great M-rated stories, but I tried my best so yeah I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
